Path to Peace Devils Advocate
by Shippuuryu
Summary: The Shinobi world was lost, Madara was just too strong. As a last resort, the past Hokage send both Naruto and Sasuke to another dimension. Sent into a new world filled with both powerful, and quirky individuals, Naruto discovers that his mission is not over. He can still bring peace to a war riddled with war. After all, he is the Child of Prophecy. Pairings revealed soon, Ufufu.
1. Chapter One: Episode Naruto

**I am a horrible person, I know. I promised you updates and I have failed you. However! I refuse to abandon any of my projects! So there is still hope yet! Enough with the theatrics. I present a brand new story (of my own design, completely original!). Say hello to a brand new Highschool DxD and Naruto Crossover everybody! Give it a round of applause! *Cue applause track* Alright enough applause. If you truly are a fan of Highschool DxD, you'll recognize the format of the first chapter. Other than that, enjoy yourself! Read, laugh, masturba…nevermind that last one haha…**

**Chapter Key;**

"Speech."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Path to Peace: Devil's Advocate**

**Chapter One: Episode Naruto**

...The war was over. We lost. Madara became some sorta unholy, invincible superhuman after regaining both of his original eyes. I, Uzumaki Naruto, could only glare as he cackled with unrelenting glee. He was "too busy" capturing the last of the Bijuu to worry about the remnants of the Shinobi Alliance. All my friends died, save for Sasuke. Even his comrades had given their life for him.

A one-armed man suddenly pulled me to my feet. It was my reanimated father. We flashed to edge of the battlefield, far from where Madara was now. The three other reanimated Hokage were there, along with a battered but mostly uninjured Sasuke.

"We don't have much time. I am sorry to say, but this world is finished. He is just too powerful, especially for reanimated people like us. However, at the very least we can prevent you two -the last of your generation- from being subjected to his will." Hashirama-ojisan says quickly to Sasuke and I.

I open my mouth to ask what he means but my father interjects.

"Tobirama-dono and I will be using a time-space ninjutsu to transport you and Sasuke-kun to another dimension."

I'm left stumped at what he says. I want to ask questions but I don't because I know he needs all the time he can get. I manage a glance a Sasuke, but he's as clueless as I am right now.

As Dad and the Nidaime start writing seals on the ground, Sarutobi-jiichan and Hashirama-ojisan approach us. The Shodaime looks at us both before his eyes start to water and he gives a deep and low bow.

"I'm sorry! The older generation failed you and passed this problem onto the new generation. If only I had made sure to kill him, our world wouldn't be endangered like this!" His voice was wavering. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

He then raised his head and pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets. "…I managed to save this scroll. It has a couple of techniques, super advanced chakra control practices from my day and some of the inner workings of nature chakra. Please be well."

After he handed me the scroll he stepped back. Sarutobi-jiichan came forward.

"I have known the two of you since you were very young. Both of you have shown the most talent and drive of your generation. I am proud of the men the two of have become. Live on and always believe in the Will of Fire. It lives strong in you, especially you Naruto."

He clapped us both on the shoulder. My eyes started to water, but I refused to cry. I haven't cried in front of the old man since I was 6 years old. He was as close to a grandfather as I had and I'll be damned if I cry in front of him now. I swallow my tears, and look him in the eyes. I hold his gaze and nod firmly. He smiles and turns towards Sasuke.

"I realize it is too late for apologies Sasuke-kun, but I will say it anyways. I am sorry for everything I and my advisers caused you. I robbed you of your family and nothing will make up for it. Please forgive this old man for his mistakes."

Sarutobi-jiichan apologizes to Sasuke wearing a pain stricken face. Sasuke looks at the old man with a complicated expression.

"I will not forgive you, but I don't hate you for it. I understand why you did it, but I wish the world understood where the Uchiha came from." Sasuke says this stoically.

Sarutobi-jiichan nodded and turned away. I look at Sasuke and see that some of the tension he held was gone.

I turn to look at Madara and see him manhandling the other bijuu. Each bijuu must have realized that we lost and are bidding farewell to me via a pulse of chakra. I look down in shame for having failed so many people. Someone nudges my shoulder softly. It must have been Sasuke but he acts as if nothing happened.

My dad calls out to us. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, we're ready. Come, quickly."

We rush to him and he tells us to stand in the center of the seal array. Sasuke does so but I stay and speak to my dad quickly.

"Why is it just us?"

He puts on a regretful face and speaks.

"Honestly, most of it is because I'm a selfish person and I wish for my son to live on. The other reason is that both Jiraiya-sensei and I believe that you will find peace and deliver it to the world. However, we failed you and peace will forever be lost to this world. Perhaps in the world we're sending you will bring better results"

I hear the Nidaime sigh and turn towards him. His face is set into a scowl and his brow furrowed, as if he's in deep thought. I hear a "poof" sound and turn back towards my dad. He holds out a small scroll for me and says.

"Inside this scroll are my personal notes on sealing and on my Hiraishin. Hopefully you'll manage to recreate it. Also inside are journals your mom and I kept while she was pregnant." He hugs me tight and whispers to me. "Always know that both your mom and I love you very much, follow your heart and I'm sure you'll be fine."

I take the scroll, smile at him and go to stand next to Sasuke.

"Ready teme? You're not scared are ya?" I tease.

He smirks and says, "You wish."

Cheeky bastard.

"Alright Tobirama-dono, ready when you are." Dad says.

Tobirama-ossan nods and looks towards us. He only says four words.

"I'm sorry. Good luck."

After he speaks, he and Dad began to string hand seals while the other two Hokage stood guard.

My hands twitch in case of a surprise attack but luckily, nothing happens. After 2 minutes of non-stop seal casting, high tension, and two kunai being lost to paranoia -my fault really- they finished. Looking at us one last time the seal started to glow brightly and there was a feeling of losing consciousness. They shouted something but I had already lost my hearing.

Finally, my vision faded and I lost consciousness. I couldn't hear or feel anything, but it felt like it was months before I woke up again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N That's a wrap everybody! Excellent working with ya! If you thought the first chapter was written in a certain way, please feel free to review it below…come on, you know you want to. Anyways, expect the first five chapters in quick succession. After it's all said and done, I want to start off with a very taxing 20k words. Have a good Christmas, New Year, Kwanza, Hanukah, and Ramadan etc.**

**Shippuuryu, Signing off.**


	2. Chapter Two: A New World

**Here is my #2 Chapter! Ossu! I'm pumped! My story hasn't even been out for an hour and I already received positive input! I've decided to release my second chapter ahead of schedule! My christmas treat to you guys! Now that I'm here, I figured that the least I could do is show the basic power scaling.**

Gennin – Low Chunnin (D-C Rank in Bingo Book) = Low Class Devil

Mid – High Chunnin (B Rank) = Middle Class Devil

Jonnin – Low Anbu (A - Low S Rank) = High Class Devil

Low Kage – Mid Kage (Mid S - High S) = Ultimate class Devil

High Kage (SS Rank) = Maou Class

Special Characters = True Sirzechs Lucifer

**Special Characters are really just Hashirama and Madara for now, and maybe Sarutobi in his prime and Kyuubi Cloak Minato, but they don't matter since they're gone, it's just a basic scaling system. Of course, it's not perfect on either side, in the instance of Naruto and Sasuke on the Shinobi side, and Issei and Kiba on DxD's side.**

**Right now Naruto or Sasuke could fight Sirzechs in his base form and with a bit of luck pull out even…okay with a fair bit of luck. They're strong as fuck together but apart their weaknesses stick out a bit more (Sasuke has a lot less chakra than Naruto, but Naruto requires a charge up time and a recharge time so it's small but glaring weaknesses.). Also note that in comparison to the DxD characters, Naruto and Sasuke will grow at a slower rate, seeing as they did most of their growing already, so instead I'll make them more versatile. Anyways, if you lasted this long in the A/N you've shown commitment, but let's move on to what you really came here for eh?**

**Chapter Key;**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Technique Name**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Path to Peace: Devil's Advocate**

**Chapter Two: A New World **

**(What the hell is a Devil?)**

When Naruto and Sasuke regained consciousness, it happened in a brief instant. They both shot up quickly.

"Wha..huh? What happened?" Naruto asked drowsily. He shook his head before looking around. They appeared to be in some sort of forest.

"It worked then." Sasuke said coolly.

"Seems like, but how can we tell?" Naruto questioned.

"For now, we gather intel. Just to be safe, we should transform into other people." Sasuke responded.

Naruto nodded and the two performed a simple **Henge** technique.

Naruto transformed into young girl around 10 in a dress, her short black hair hung loosely. Sasuke had transformed into a man around 35 with dark brown hair dressed in a comfortable long-sleeved shirt and pants.

Sasuke glared at the little form of Naruto.

"I really hate you sometimes, Naruto. Now it looks like we are a father and daughter pair. Why did you pick that form?"

"I figured people would be less suspicious of a little girl than a teenage boy." He said in the voice of a young child.

Sasuke could not refute Naruto's point, but held his glare for a short while after.

Turning away, Sasuke gave a short "Hn." before he began walking.

As they exited the forest silently, they both gaped.

"Whoa! Those look like the things we rode in back in the Land of Snow!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke quickly shook out of his stupor and pulled Naruto with him. "Come, we need to get more info." Sasuke said as he began walking down the street.

After two hours of scouring the small town, the Shinobi duo had found very little in terms of intel. It was nearing twilight now and the pair had stopped in a park (after dispelling their transformation) and brooded over their predicament.

"…I'm leaving." Sasuke said abruptly.

Naruto turned in surprise. "What do you mean 'leaving'?" he asked.

"I mean we're splitting up." He said simply.

"Why!?"

"Right now we have no information on where we are. All we found out was the date. When we left, it was October, now its late spring. It's pointless staying together; we should split up and try to find anything we can." Sasuke explained.

Naruto admitted that Sasuke had a point; it just didn't sit right with him.

"Besides, I'm going to be training. You keep those scrolls that the Hokage's gave you. You need them more than I do."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock before realizing that Sasuke had just challenged him.

"Teme! Just you watch, I'll find where we are and train so hard you'll be left in the dust."

Sasuke smirked. "I still want to fight you, seriously fight you. One on one, all out."

"Ossu! Train hard teme. I want a challenge when we fight." Naruto challenged back with a confident grin. He knew Sasuke would be okay, the bastard was too stubborn to die, just like Naruto himself.

Sasuke held out his fist and Naruto immediately bumped his with it. They pair nodded and turned away from each other. Sasuke left in a swirl of leaves and Naruto slowly walked out of the park.

"Even if I said all those things, it's still kinda lonely." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

By now, it was dark and had started to drizzle. Naruto, who had ignored the rain, walked on as he pondered where he would sleep that night.

Naruto stopped in mid stride as he felt a large burst of killing intent.

'What the hell? I gotta check this out, maybe it'll help me figure out where I am.' He thought to himself.

Taking to the rooftops, Naruto quickly reached where the killing intent was strongest. Looking towards the ground and lowering his presence, he saw two figures locking swords. He had barely noticed that it had started to pour.

They were both around his age; one wore what looked like a school uniform the civilians wore. He had blond hair that fell on his face. The other wore some type of robe, he had crazed look on his face. He had long white hair and was cackling loudly.

In Naruto's opinion, they were sloppy with their movement or more as if they were not masters in kenjutsu like Zabuza or Kisame. Hell, he heard there was the samurai Mifune who was a master. The blond guy seemed like he had more practice than the weird white haired guy though, he had talent.

In any case, they had caught his attention and he paid rapt attention to them. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like the blond one was getting angry. Then the one with the stupid grin said something that made the blond guy look shocked, then his sword started to glow and a bright light flashed and he was gone from sight.

'I can still sense that weirdo, but I'll let it slide for this golden opportunity.' Naruto thought as he silently hopped to the floor.

The other boy was glaring at his hands (oddly enough, his sword had disappeared) and seemed to be mentally cursing.

"Oi! Sword guy!" Naruto called out, the boy whirled around, and a sword manifested in his hand. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm not gonna attack ya, I just got some questions for ya." Naruto said lightly.

"What are you? I can't tell if you're an angel, devil or a fallen angel." The person asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Angels? Devils? My name is Naruto."

The boy lowered his sword slightly but kept a ready stance. "I am Yuuto Kiba." He said simply. "Now answer me. What are you?"

Naruto frowned slightly. "I'm a human." He said. 'Well technically a jinchuuriki but he doesn't need to know that.'

Kiba seemed to be in thought. He looked back at Naruto and lowered his sword. "You don't seem to be lying. Fine, you said you have questions, so do I. I'll take you to my master. Follow me." He told Naruto as he began to walk away, however he had kept his sword materialized.

Naruto followed silently through the rain. 'He said, "Master", so he's like a servant or something?' He thought to himself. He followed him to a large building. "Oi, Kiba right? What the hell is this?" He asked to the other boy ahead.

"This is Kuoh Academy." He said simply.

'Whoa! THIS is a school? It's at least five times bigger than the Shinobi Academy back in Konoha!' Naruto exclaimed in his head.

Kiba lead Naruto to a smaller building off to the side. Entering inside, they ascended a flight of stairs and reached a door. Kiba knocked lightly before stepping inside. Naruto stayed back for a moment to see what happens.

"Yuuto, you're back?" He heard a female voice say almost in shock.

"Buchou, there's someone for you to meet." Kiba said with a somewhat detached tone.

"You can come in now." The woman called out to Naruto.

Naruto stepped through the door and looked at the girl in front of him. She was about a year older than he was, with breast that rivaled Tsunade. She had long crimson hair and seemed to hold herself with a sense of regality. She was very pretty in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm Rias of the Gremory family." She said lightly.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto at your service! Nice to meet ya." Naruto said happily. He saw several couches and chairs but opted to stay standing because he was still wet.

"Buchou, he says he's a human, but I didn't sense him until he presented himself." Naruto heard Kiba whisper to her. She seemed shocked.

"What can I help you with? Is it a high cost request then, Uzumaki-san?" She spoke formally.

"Naruto's just fine, but no, I just have some questions."

"Alright, let's hear them Naruto-san." She said.

"Well, first of all. Where are we?" He asked.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "We're in a small town in the country of Japan." She said it almost sarcastically.

"Great! What's Japan?"

Rias was stumped; she was shocked that he did not even know where Japan was. "I have a question of my own if you'll indulge me."

"Shoot."

"What are you?"

Naruto sighed. He did not want to reveal too much but he had little choice if he wanted answers, and these people obviously had answers.

"Fine, but it's a little hard to believe." He told her.

"Try me."

"Well. I'm from a different dimension." He stated bluntly.

She blinked in surprise. "Really?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Wha..what! That's it? 'Okay'!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Well it's certainly rare, but not unheard of for people to travel dimensions." She spoke calmly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

"Well that clears some confusion up for me." She said as she sighed and crossed her arms under her (massive) bust.

"You're in the "Human" world, on planet Earth, in the small country called Japan." She stated.

"Alright, that works for now." Naruto mumbled, filing that precious information away for later. "Now what the hell are angels and devils?"

Instead of answering him, black bat like wings grew from her back, as well as Kiba's back.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" He shouted.

"We are devils; I guess we could also go by "demons" in some circles." She explained.

"Demons…I see, even this world has demons." Naruto said softly.

"There were demons in your dimension?" She asked.

"Yeah, but there called Bijuu by us. They were huge and had monstrous power. There were nine of them. Each had a set number of tails with the highest being nine." Naruto said in a tone of reverie.

"You sound as if you knew them personally." Kiba finally interjected.

"You could say that. I'm what we call a Jinchuuriki."

"'Power of Human Sacrifice'…Why?" Rias asked curiosity etched on her face.

Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled a bit of chakra. His seal appeared, looking almost like a tattoo.

"This is the seal to keep the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside me. We used to hate each other, but we made up and now we're precious comrades. He seems to be sleeping now."

"So it's almost like a sacred gear." Rias mumbled.

"Sacred what now?"

"I'll tell you later. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other; however, back to angels and devils." She said.

"Right. Now what are angels?" Naruto asked, pulling down his shirt.

"Do you know of God from the Bible?" Rias questioned.

"Not a clue. Is he like the holy log, or the Shinigami?" Naruto responded.

"Holy…log?" Rias and Kiba asked in shock.

"Ah…I'll tell you later."

"Well, I guess you could call him…'Almighty Creator'."

"Oh, you mean like Kami-sama?"

"Yes! That makes thing easier. Well, Angels are his messengers, and his warriors. They usually have white feathery wings growing out of their back. The more powerful 'Seraphs' have golden wings."

"I see, are they bad?" Naruto asked.

"Well it depends on who you ask. They are the natural enemies to us devils but like humans, their personalities vary but most of them believe in divine righteousness. All races have their share of 'good and bad'."

"I see, is there peace?" Naruto asked, his face serious for the first time since he entered the room.

Rias looked taken aback at the sudden question. "It's not so much as peace as it is a cease-fire. Between us devils, the angels and fallen angels."

Naruto sighed and relaxed his face. "Fallen angels, what are they?"

"They are angels who have 'betrayed God'. They gave in to desire and fell from Heaven where God and his angels live." She explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Is that all Naruto-san?" Rias asked.

Naruto looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I was transported to this world a couple of hours ago, so I was wondering if you knew a place where I could stay."

Rias giggled, all pretenses of seriousness gone. Naruto thought that she looked more natural that way.

"Yuuto, will it be a bother for him to stay with you?" Rias asked Kiba.

Kiba looked more relaxed but still had an air of intensity about him. "…I don't mind, are we done now Buchou?"

Rias sighed. "Yes, we are." She sounded a little hurt by his tone.

'I don't think this Kiba guy acts like a dick usually. Something must have happened…maybe it has something to do with that freaky guy earlier.' Naruto pondered to himself.

"Can you bring Naruto-san here tomorrow before school? I'd like him to meet everyone else, plus we have more to discuss." Rias asked of Kiba. He nodded silently. She turned towards Naruto and smiled. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow and introduce you to everyone."

"Got it Boss-lady." Naruto grinned.

"B..Boss-lady?" Rias stammered.

"Ja ne! Come on Kiba, let's go!" Naruto said loudly.

Kiba sighed before stepping out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As Kiba lead Naruto to his apartment he was quiet. It stopped raining sometime while they were talking inside.

"Say, Kiba. Are you ok with me staying with you? I mean, I could find someplace else…"

Kiba sighed before stopping and turning towards Naruto. "I apologize if I came off as rude. I have a lot on my mind and I need time to think. I don't mind you staying at my apartment." He sounded calmer and less agitated. Kiba smiled lightly. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

"Sorry for being rude earlier. I'm Yuuto Kiba, 17 and second year in high school."

Without missing a beat Naruto shook his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 17 and Gennin rank Shinobi." He responded lightly. He let go and started laughing. "Ah! That's better. Say, Kiba. Know any good places to eat? I'm starving!"

Kiba chuckled. "Well, everything's closed now, but I'll make something when we get to my home." He promised.

"Ossu! Lead the way!"

Kiba nodded and started the trek to his home once again. He somehow felt like he could get along with his fellow blond. He certainly was interesting company; however, Kiba made sure to file away the fact that Naruto claimed to be a "Shinobi".

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N That's it for the second chapter! If you noticed, I switched to 3PV. I did that because that's my normal writing style. Last chapter was just a treat…ish. I did it on purpose because it felt like it would 'click' well with the story. I enjoy getting feedback of any kind, good or bad, it helps my writing. So if you had any comments, questions yada yada, make sure you review in the little box below…come on…please..?**


End file.
